User talk:Dog4591
It was about time I see someone here! I felt like I was the only one, also without the chat. O_o 03:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) User page Can't be done, a mod went on a housekeeping rampage and deleted the images. Sorry. Flak. I'm glad you had the right peaces to build this Rocket. Max. Aw it was nothing, so who do we visit first? Flak. Well I think I'LL pay a visit to Reading expert GlossySapphierShadow. Four hours later… Glossy. …Hi Flak Flak. Hi Glossy, I brought a new friend with me an.. (Glossy cuts in) Oh I know him…he's that guy on TV…Ummm…MaxBlubberyFalcon yes!…Can I have a poster plz… Flak. Ummm, Glossy he's not that famous…and Psssst, try not to use his middle name. (Glossy looks at Max) Oh sorry…umm…Max Flak. So Glossy, did you hear that scream of sound about four and a half hours ago? Glossy. Yes I did, in fact I called all your friends and my friends and said to meat here in four hours…But I just got a…te... (Max cuts in quickly) They must be late… Glossy. …No I got a text from Flak's friend: BreezyFlyingNinja that, they will meet at his place, thats why I'm at the Rocket Pad, and that sums it up. Flak. Well I guess we meet them there... Max. and Glossy. Then lets go Just stating a fact you might now have known: Mythrun was not nearly the first member of this wiki. In fact I came here before he did, but I never talk about that because I didn't make an account so I'm NOT him right now, even though I could have been... >.< This wiki would be a lot different, but that's not important... anyway. 11Warren11 founded this wiki back in 2008, never made an edit, and even now there are users that were before Mythrun but they did not make as many edits as he did or take the initiative to bring the wiki back up. :) Mistergryphon (Talk) 12:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I had hoped you'd improved, but I guess not. I deleted your blog posts as you requested, but really now. For well over a year you've been doing nothing but bashing pointlessly on Mythrun (and for what?), yelling at everybody about how much you hate him, taken other people's words and warped them to fit your needs, vandalized userpages... The list goes on and on. You got several warnings and a one day block before, yet you've continued, as with your blog post today (which, as I said, I've deleted per your request). But if you honestly think that the sort of behavior and flat-out flaming and vandalism you've exercised is brushed off lightly here and ignored, sorry, but you are wrong. Hopefully in a month you'll be willing to act maturely and respectfully towards other members of this community. Club Penguin Wiki Nuke Hey, Dog! Can you please undo your edit to your "Chat Nukes" blog? It's taken up the ENTIRE wiki's space and nobody can post or view blogs. Please fix this ASAP! Thanks! -'ShrimpPin' (Bureaucrat, Admin, Wizard101 player, dream recorder, awesome person) 12:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Portal I seriously don't understand why you are going after him. Anyways, both you and Lost type so much worse than he does, that, if he is 12, you must be 7. ''₮iger'' hay i NEED you for the bukit why did you do that Lost twilight energy 19:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) jam blokced for 3 mouths tell me on tthe sever wiki19:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC)19:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC)~~